


Alexa

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos thinking of Alexa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexa

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare to enter Methos' head. A little. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Methos belongs to the universes of Highlander: The Series, of which I own NO part whatsoever. Davis/Panzer do. Also, I'm obviously not making any money by writing this, and no harm or copyright infringement is intended.

"I'm a slave of my time", she had said, laughingly, on that very first evening. He had asked for another beer, had told her to hurry, and her comeback had been this odd, "I'm a slave of my time." Then she had smiled. "Got only so much of it, and a lot of customers. - I'll do my best."

But after that first sentence, nothing had mattered anymore. Methos had seen enough, had heard enough already. He had seen her laugh at something that went deeper than her words betrayed. At the time he had presumed she connected the line with being caught up in contemporary ways of thinking. How very far from the truth.

And yet he had not been too far off. He had sensed that she had meant far more than the obvious with those words. He wasn't even sure what it had been that had betrayed her, for there had actually been real mirth in her voice. At any rate he had sensed that the laughter in her eyes was but one side of the coin, and that there was another, which she was hiding. And he had been intrigued.

After that the urgence with which he had awaited her return had had nothing to do with the beer she would bring. He had been sad to see her put it down and turn to another customer after no more than a smile.  
He had decided to wait for the next evening and for the rest of the night had mulled over how to chat her up then.

And then...

Joe had been sweet and obvious... One had to be glad he had spilled the beans. Maybe one day Methos should thank Joe for that. When he wasn't listening.

It had still taken Methos a day or two to come to terms with the revelation Joe had offered. You'd think he had gotten used to the idea that mortals died at all times of life, no matter how much you loved them.  
As if that changed anything.

No, nothing had changed anything. Nothing he had tried, felt, done... Perhaps he had kept her alive a little longer. That was some comfort.

He closed his diary. His memory kept her alive, after a fashion. It was all he could do.

Or was it?

Words started to take shape, words that formed rhymes...  
He sat at the computer and started to write. A tombstone made of words.

Even if he died, Alexa would not be forgotten.


End file.
